Struggling and passion for love
by Cyber Lvm
Summary: Haruskah cinta yag baru tumbuh, patah sebelum ia menemukan kesejatiannya? Hanya karena ketakutan untuk mengungkapkannya di saat yang tidak tepat dan tak terduga dan jangan sampai ketulusan cinta berujung pada penyesalan. Berjuang dan semangat demi cinta.! /Maaf ndak pinter buat summary/RnR Please...
1. The Last Day of Training

**Assalamu'alaikum minna. Saya Kembali Lagi.**

**Kali Ini Saya Akan Membawakan Fic Multichap pertama saya.**

**Saya harap para readers mau membaca Fic saya yang Gaje, Ancur, Typo, dan nan Abal ini.**

**Yah sudah dari pada readers penasaran, lebih baik langsung di baca aja.**

**~Selamat Membaca.**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc._**

**_ Struggling and passion for love. ©Cyber Lvm._**

**_Rate K._**

**_GaJe, OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL._**

**_Don't Like?, Don't Read!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Sore itu. Rin menemani kakaknya berlatih basket untuk kejuaraan final, Rin pun duduk di sebuah bangku kayu yang ada di sisi lapangan, matanya terus melihat sekeliling lapangan, sepertinya ia sedang mencari sesuatu. Tiba-tiba, sebuah bola meluncur tepat ke Rin dan mengenai kepalanya.

"Aa, Itai..!" Jerit Rin yang langsung jatuh dari duduknya.

"Sumimasen, Daijoobu Desu ka?" Terdengar suara seseorang.

Rin masih belum jelas melihat orang yang bertanya kepadanya, setelah beberapa menit, baru ia bisa melihat siapa yang bertanya.

"I-Iie, daijoobu desu," Ucap Rin sambil mencoba berdiri. Namun malang karena terburu-buru, ia justru tersandung bola basket yang ada di sampingnya dan kembali terjatuh.

Oliver, Siswa tingkat 3 di Crypton Akademi ia merupakan teman sekelas Kagamine Len yang juga anggota basket Cypton . Ia merupakan wakil kapten tim yang juga memilik banyak penggemar karena memliki tampang yang tak kalah keren di bandingkan Len.

"Hati-hatilah, sebaiknya kadu duduk di bawah pohon itu saja, agar lebih aman" Ucap Oliver yang menunjuk sebuah pohon sakura sambil membantu Rin beerdiri.

"i-iya... terimakasih," Jawab Rin. Ia pun langsung melangkah ke pohon sakura yang ada di sisi lapangan itu.

Di kejauhan, tampak Sekone Tei yang juga duduk memperhatikan anak-anak bermain basket. Tei merupakan teman sekelas Kagamine Len, banyak yang bilang kalau Tei dan Len memiliki hubungan khusus, namun sebagai adik Rin bahkan tidak tahu hubungan kakaknya dan Tei.

Selain Cantik, Tei juga cerdas. Tetapi ia sangat pendiam, ia lebih suka menyendiri dan menhabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan.

Rin Terus memperhatikan Tei yang tatapannya seakan tak lepas dari Len. Setiap lahkah Len selalu di ikuti oleh matanya, bahkan sepertinya Tei mapu melihat tetesan keringat Len.

"Hei, Melamun saja!" Ucap Hatsune Miku yang merupakan teman sekelas Rin.

"Heii, aku tidak melamun. Hanya aku sedang memperhatikan kak Tei. Coba kau lihat." Ucap Rin sambil menunjuk kearah Tei berada.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ucap Miku malas.

"ihhh, kau tak lihat bagaiman dia manatap kakakku? Uuhhhh...so sweeettt..." Ucap Rin .

Wajah Miku terlihat kesal, mimik wajahnya mendadak cemberut..

"Kenapa memang?" Tanya Miku dengan nada kesal.

"Kau cemburu?" Tanya Rin Kembali.

"Cemburu? Tidaklah.." Jawab Miku Mengelak.

"Hihihihi... tenang saja, aku pernah bertanya pada kakakku, diam masih sendiri, alias belum punya kekasih atau yang sering disebut single." Ucap rin.

"Be-benarkah?" Ucap Miku yang kini wajahnya kembali ceria.

"Tuh kan benerrr, kau cemburu kan." Ucap Rin Menyindir.

"Ti-tidak!" Ucap Miku mengelak.

"Sudahlah, kenapa kita jadi baerantem sendiri?" Ucap Rin.

Kemudian Rin dan Miku saling tatap kemudian mereka tertawa bersamaaan.

Sementara itu, Tei yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Len kemudian mengambil sebuah diary kecil dari tasnya. Ia lalu terlihat asik menulis sendiri, sesekali melihat ke lapangan basket.

Awan mendung kemudian mulai terlihat menaungi Crypton akademi. Aura hujan mulai terasa menusuk hidung. Tim basket Crypton masih asik berlatih didampingi kepala pelatih, Kamui Gakupo. Dulu dia juga merupakan murid di Crypton akademi yang kemudian menjadi legenda basket di Crypton akademi.

Prittt...

Terdengar bunyi peluit, anak-anak yang sedang berltihpun kemudian berkumpul untuk mendapat arahan dari pelatih. Rin dan yang sedari tadi asik mengamati di bawah pohon sakura ikut mendekat ke pagar pembatas lapangan. Miku tak berkedip saat menatap Len hinggai Rin menyenggol lengannya.

"Kakakku tidak suka gadis yang terlalu agresif." Ucap Rin.

"Apa aku terlalu agresif? Maksudku, apa kakakmu tidak menyukaiku?" Tanya Miku.

"Iiihh.. bukan begitu. Tapi, coba dekati kakakku dengan cara yang cerdas, seperti kak Tei itu." Jawab Rin sambil menunjuk ke arah Tei berada.

"Kenapa selalu dibandingkn dengan dia?" Ucap Miku yang agak sedikit kesal.

"Kau mampu bersaing dengannya tidak?" Ucap Rin menantang.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Siapa yang akan jadi kekasih kakakmu itu." Ucap Miku yang tidak mau kalah.

Rin hanya tertawa kecil. Iam memang suka menggoda sahabatnya itu, kadang ia juga usil bilang ke Miku kalau kakaknya sering memperhatikannya. Dengan begitu Miku akan selalu baik padanya, dan selalu memberikan ice cream jeruk kesukaannya.

Tak berapa lama, anak-anak basket selesai di beri pengarahan dan di izinkan untuk bubar. Kemudian Oliver dan Len berjalan menuju arah Rin dan Miku.

"Kak, peluang kita menang bagaiman?" Tanya Rin.

Len hanya tersenyum, ia lalu mengambil handuk yang tergantung di pagar, dan lengsung melangkah menuju Tei yang sedari tadi menungguinya di sisi lapangan yang lain.

"Yakinlah, kita pasti menang," Ucap Oliver.

"Kak, kau mau minum?" Tanya Rin saat melihat Oliver penuh keringat dan tak membawa minuman.

"Boleh," Jawab Oliver.

Rin pun langsung menuju tas yang ia tinggalkan di bawah pohon, kemudian ia mengambil sebotol minuman yang memang sudah ia siapkan. Kemudian Oliver menerima minuman yang diberikan Rin dan langsung meminumnya.

"Doomo, kau baik sekali." Ucap Oliver.

"Sama-sama. Kak..." Jawab Rin.

"Oh iya, kau pulang bareng kakakmu?" tanya oliver

"Tidak, aku pulang sendiri, mungkin bareng sama ." Jawab Rin

"Yaudah nanti kakak antar sekalian ya." Jawab oliver sambil mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari dalam tasnya.

"Benar kak.?" Jawab Rin senang.

Wajah Rin tampak memerah, sementara Miku yang masih cemberut tetap memperhatikan Len yang asik berbincang dengan Tei. Mereka tampak sangat dekat, bahkan Tei sesekali mengusap keringat Len menggunakan sapu tangannya.

"O-kaeri desuka?" Ucap Oliver pada Rin.

Rin pun meraih lengan Miku dan langsung mengikuti lagkah Oliver menuju ke parkiran sekolah yang letaknya ada di halaman samping sekolah, yang lumayan jauh dari lapangan basket yang berada di halaman belakang.

**~To Be Continue~**

* * *

**Surulululu...**

**Bagaimana Menurut kalian Fic saya, bagus kah ? Ga-je kah ? atau banyak kekurangan ?**

**Saya Harap Para Reders sekalian dapat memaklumi mengingat saya adalah author baru.**

**Saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada readers yang sudah mau membaca fic yang Ga-je nan abal ini.  
**

**Dan saya mohon maaf kalau fic saya ini banyak kekurangan. Oleh karena itu saya butuh bimbingan atau saran dari para Author yang lebih senior dari saya.**

Saya harap ada yang mau Mereview Fic yang Ga-je nan abal ini.

**Jika para readers ingin fic ini berlanjut. saya akan mengerjakannya sesegera mungkin. jadi...**

**Sampai Jumpa Di Fic saya yang Berikutnya.**

**Surulululu...**

**#Terbang.**


	2. Final 1

**Assalamu'alaikum minna. Saya Kembali Lagi.**

**Kali Ini Saya Akan Membawakan Fic chapter baru.**

**Saya harap para readers mau membaca Fic saya yang Gaje, Ancur, Typo, dan nan Abal ini.**

**Yah sudah dari pada readers penasaran, lebih baik langsung di baca aja.**

**~Selamat Membaca.**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc._**

**__****Struggling and passion for love** ©Cyber Lvm.

**_Rate K._**

**_GaJe, OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL._**

**_Don't Like?, Don't Read!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Pagi itu suasana Crypton akademi terlihat lebih ramai dari hari biasanya, itu di karenakan nanti sore akan di adakan pertandingan final kejuaraan basket antar sekolah. Beberapa siswa bahkan sudah mempersiapkan spanduk untuk pertandingan nanti sore, sementara guru tetap mangajar murid-murid seperti biasanya.

Tim basket telah berkumpul di lapangan untuk melakukan pemanasan terakhir sebelum mereka berangkat ke Crypton Gymnasium. Hari ini Len tampak bersemangat, begitu juga dengan Oliver.

"Dengarkan baik-baik. Menjadi pemenang bukanlah hal yang mudah, dan menjadi juara bukanlah hal yang gampang, maka dari itu kalian jangan pernah merehkan lawan walau selemah apapun mereka, kalian adalah siswa-siswa yang berbakat di Crypton Akademi ini, apakah kalian siap bertarung?!" Ucap kapala pelatih Gakupo dengan nada yang keras.

"Siap" jawab para pemain dengan kompak.

"kalian mengerti?" tanya kepala pelatih Gakupo sekali lagi.

"Ya, kami mengerti" jawab para pemain.

"Apa..? Aku tak mendengarnya" ucap kepala pelatih Gakupo.

"Kami Siap" ucap para pemain yang kali ini mereka menjawab lebih keras.

"Di pundak kalian, kejayaan Crypton kembali di pertaruhkan. Semua anggota tim berperan dalam perjuangan dan kemenangan kita selama ini. Di tim ini tidak ada sang jagoan , apa kalian mengerti?!" ucap kepala pelatih Gakupo sambil memegang pundak para pemain.

"Mengerti pak..!" teriak para pemain dengan semangat. Kemudian mereka pun langsung berlatih dengan taktik yang coba diberikan pelatih Gakupo.

Usai laihan dan briefing, para pemain pun bersiap menuju Crypton Gymnasium. Len terlihat berjalan di lorong sekolah, ia membawa sebuah kotak kecil di tangannya. (lucky item mungkin) Badannya yang atletis terlihat sempurna.

Bel sekolah berbunyi tanda jam pulang sekolah sudah tiba. Para murid pun langsung keluar kelas, mereka sangat antusias untuk melihat pertandingan basket sekolahnya. Murid-murid yang berjalan di loby yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Len tak lupa memberikan semangat dan harapan agar tahun ini menjadi juara.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama dan murid-murid suha keluar, Len pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Namun, ia tak menumukan sosok yang ia cari yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Tei. Len pun keluar lagi dan mencoba mencari Tei. Tak berapa lama , bukan Tei yang ia temui, melainkan Miku yang ternyata sudah menggunya di lorong sekolah.

"ka..kakakkk.." ucap Miku sambil menghampirin Len.

"Iya, ada apa?" jawab Len datar.

"Mm.. Miku mau kasih kakak sesuatu.." ucap Miku sambil mengeluarkan whirstband yang biasa di gunakan atlit.

"iya?" tanya Len.

"Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa!" ucap Miku malu-malu sambil memberikan Len Whirstband.

"Oh, terimakasih" ucap len saat menerima pemberian Miku.

"Nanti dipakai ya kak.." ucap miku dengan suara penuh harap.

Len pun hanya tersenyum sambil melihat sekeliling mencari Tei.

"kakak mencari sesuatu?" tanya miku.

" Iya, apa kau melihat Tei?" jawab Len.

Mendengar nama Tei, Miku terlihat cemberut. Ia pun menggelengkan kapalanya.

"Mungkin sudah pulang kak.." jawab Miku.

"Ya sudah. Sekali lagi terimakasih ya, aku akan memakainya nanti saat pertandingan," ucap Len sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Miku yang masih berdiri melihatnya dari belakang.

Sampai pada saat keberangkatan, Len tetap tak menemukan Tei. Ia pun bergabung dengan para pemain lainnya yang sudah menuggunya di bus.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Len Terlihat lebih banyak diam. Sepertinya ia memikirkan sesuatu. Sementara itu, Oliver sedang sibuk bermain boneka tentara. (lucky item juga kali)

"Len, lihat tentara ini," ucap Oliver sambil menunjukkan boneka tentara miliknya.

"Ada apa dengan tentara itu?" ucap Len sambil melirik ke Oliver.

"Tentara memiliki semngat luar biasa, taktik, keceptan,akurasi dan ketahanan yang luar biasa. Kita akan menjadi tentara di lapangan nanti!" ucap Oliver kali ini dengan nada suara penuh semangat di iringi suara tabukan drum yang ntah dari mana asalnya.

Mendengar itu, Len tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Oliver dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau jadilah Tentara! Aku akan jadi Senjatamu.." ucap Len.

Oliver membalas ucapan Len dengan tatapan mata bercahaya, sebagai anggota tim yang paling junior, ia memang mengagumi sifat Len yang selalu membimbing juniornya. Tak ada sifat sombong meski Len sangat berperan dan terkenal di tim basket. Ia selalu mau membantu siapapun dalam tim, tidak egois dan mau bekerjasama demi kemenangan. Dari diri Len, Oliver belajar banyak tentang makna kerjasama tim. Ia bahkan mengagumi pribadi Len yang fokus pada setiap hal.

Bus kemudian berhenti di Crypton Gymnasium. Kemudian para pemain turun dan masuk ke dalam gedung yang suasananya sangat ramai. Teriakan para pendukung kedua tim terdengar riuh. Beberapa murid perempuan yang mengidolakan Len tampak membentangkan poster Len berukuran besar di sisi lapangan.

Sementara itu Rin dan Miku duduk di bangku penonton paling depang. Mereka berdua sangat antusias. Miku tampak tak sabar melihat Len yang memakai whirstband pemberiaannya, sementara Rin diam-diam membawa sebuah boneka tentara perempuan, ia menggenggam boneka itu erat-erat.

Terdengar bunyi pengumuman dari panitia bahwa pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Tepukan dan teriakan penonton terdengar riuh dari masing-masing tim, kemudian penonton mulai berdiri menyambut kedua tim yang akan bertanding. Kemudian kedua tim pun berbaris di tengah lapangan dan di perkenalkan satu persatu oleh pembawa acara.

Kedua kapten tim pun berjabat tangan, lalu mereka kembali ke timnya masing-masing. Sementara itu kepala pelatih Gakupo tampask serius memberi perintah dan arahan kepada para pemain. Len sesekali melihat ke kerumunan pendukung, ia mencari Tei namun ia tak menemukkannya di antara pendukung sekolahnya.

Tak lama, Pertandingan pun dimulai...!

Bunyi peluit terdengar keras dan disusul teriakan para penonton. Len yang mendapatkan bola, segara berlari dan mencari posisi, setelah mendapat operan dari salah satu anggota tim, ia pun dengan gesit melewati hadangan lawan dan melakukan jups shoot. Srak..! masuk..! Teriakan dan tepukan langsung bergemuruh, Rin melompat kegirangan setelah itu, Miku tampak tersenyum seusai bola yang dilempar oleh Len berhasil masuk. Tatapan mata Miku seakan tak pernah lepas dari gerakan Len.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutanya..? Dan Apakah Crypton akademi akan menang..?  
Nantikan Kelanjutannya di chapter selanjutnya..

**~To Be Continue~**

* * *

**Surulululu... *ketularan virus bakAuthor.  
**

**Bagaimana Menurut kalian Chapter barunya, bagus kah ? Ga-je kah ? atau banyak kekurangan ?**

**Saya Harap Para Reders sekalian dapat memaklumi mengingat saya adalah author baru.**

**Saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada readers yang sudah mau membaca fic yang Ga-je nan abal ini.**

**Dan saya mohon maaf kalau fic saya ini banyak kekurangan. Oleh karena itu saya butuh bimbingan atau saran dari para Author yang lebih senior dari saya.**

**Saya harap ada yang mau Mereview Fic yang Ga-je nan abal ini.**

**Jika para readers ingin fic ini berlanjut. saya akan mengerjakannya sesegera mungkin. jadi...**

**Sampai Jumpa Di Fic saya yang Berikutnya.**

**Surulululu... **

**#Terbang.**


	3. End Of Final

**Assalamu'alaikum minna. Saya Telah Kembali Lagi dari kehiatusan Saya.**

**Kali Ini Saya Akan Membawakan Fic degan chapter baru.**

**Saya harap para readers mau membaca Fic saya yang Gaje, Ancur, Typo, dan nan Abal ini.**

**Yah sudah dari pada readers penasaran, lebih baik langsung di baca aja.**

**~Selamat Membaca.**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc._**

**_Struggling and passion for love©Cyber Lvm._**

**_Rate K._**

**_GaJe, OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL._**

**_Don't Like?, Don't Read!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Flashback On

Bunyi peluit terdengar keras dan disusul teriakan para penonton. Len yang mendapatkan bola, segara berlari dan mencari posisi, setelah mendapat operan dari salah satu anggota tim, ia pun dengan gesit melewati hadangan lawan dan melakukan jups shoot. Srak..! masuk..! Teriakan dan tepukan langsung bergemuruh, Rin melompat kegirangan setelah itu, Miku tampak tersenyum seusai bola yang dilempar oleh Len berhasil masuk. Tatapan mata Miku seakan tak pernah lepas dari gerakan Len.

Flashback Off

Tim lawan pun tak mau kalah , mereka pun mulai membalas dengan beberapa percobaan hingga tim lawan berhasil menyamakan angka bahkan unggul sampai empat angka. Rin terus berteriak menyemangatin Oliver, sementara miku tak mau kalah, ia pun berteriak kencang menyebut nama Len.

Aksi Oliver yang berhasil memblock lemparan tiga angka lawan pun mendapatkan tepukan penonton yang tak berhenti. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Rin duduk sambil tersenyum. Pertandingan kembali berjalan seru hingga peluit kuarter pertama di bunyikkan. Tim Crypton masih tertinggal dari tim lawan dengan jarak lima angka.

Len terlihat tidak fokus mendapatkan teguran dari kepala pelatih Gakupo. Ia diminta lebih banyak melakukan three point shoot agar jarak angka bisa di kejar. Sementara Oliver lebih banyak diminta untuk bertahan agar tidak kemasukkan angka lebih banyak lagi.

Kuarter kedua dimulai, kali ini tim Crypton lebih banyak menyerang. Perpaduan Len didepan dan Oliver dibelakang mulai membuahkan hasil. Beberapa kali Len mencetak angka, sedangkan Oliver banyak melakukan rebound. Selisih aangka dapat dikejar, kini mereka hanya tertinggal dua angka. Namun, menjelang akhir kuarter kedua, sebuah tembakan tiga angka tim lawan membuat jarak kembali selisih lima angka. Kedudukan sementara 35-40 untuk keunggulan tim lawan.

Miku yang terus menerus berteriak seakan tak kenal lelah terlihat mulai kehilangan suaranya. Ia pun terbatuk lalu duduk kembali dikursinya. Sedangkan Rin masih berdiri mangamati permainan Oliver. Ia mengacungkan boneka tentaranya agar Oliver melihat, namun sayangnya Oliver fokus pada pertandingan sehingga tidak melihat ke arahnya.

Tim Crypton masih tertinggal hingga pertengahan kuarter ketiga. Jarak angka kedua tim kini malah selisih tujuh angka, 60-67 untuk keunggulan tim lawan. Kepala pelatih Gakupo pun menarik Len yang masih terlihat kurang fokus. Dibangku cadangan, kepala pelatih Gakupo tampak tengah memberi instruksi khusus kepada Len.

"Len, kau harus fokus! Ingat, bermainlah layaknya pemenang!" teriak kepala pelatih Gakupo yang di balas Len dengan anggukan kecil.

Pendukung tim lawan bersorak keras, mereka sangat senang dengan keunggulan tim basket sekolah mereka. Sementara pendukung tim Crypton masih tetap memberikan dukungan dengan yel-yel khusus yang mereka buat untuk pertandingan final.

Kuarter keempat dimulai. Len kembali dimasukkan untuk menambah angka tim Crypton. Ketatnya penjagaan terhadapnya membuat Len sulit untuk menembus pertahanan tim lawan. Oliver yang melihat peluang Len kecil untuk mencetak angka kemudian memutuskan maju untuk membatu mencetak angka. Ternyata pilihannya tepat, tim lawan yang melihatnya lebih maju berpikir bahwa pertahanan tim Crypton melemah hingga meraka berani keluar untuk menyerang, kesempatan itu tak disia-sia kan oleh Len yang mengetahui rencan Oliver.

Sebuah three point shoot dari Len berhasil masuk. Pendukung Crypton berteriak keras , bahkan setelah itu giliran Oliver berhasil memblock tembakan pemain-pemain lawan. Pelatih Gakupo yang melihat strategi itu berhasil, kemudian memasukkan pemain yang bisa lebih aktif menyerang. Keputusan itu juga tepat, beberapa kali tembakan pemain Crypton berhasil masuk. Jarak point kini hanya selisih dua angka. Kemudian kepala pelatih Gakupo meminta Time Out.

"sisa waktu 20 detik , buatah tiga angka dan kita akan pulang dengan kepala tegak." Ucap kepala pelatih Gakupo kepada seluruh anggota tim.

Len melirik ke Oliver, sepertinya mereka memliki rencana. Ya, selama ini memang mereka sering berlatih beberapa gerakan manuver untuk melakukan three point shoot.

Peluit dibunyikan wasit, tim kembali bertanding. Baru beberapa detik, tim lawan berhasil merebut bola . Oliver yang berdiri terlalu maju mencoba menghadang pergerakan pemain lawan , hasilnya Oliver mendapatkan sebuah pelanggaran technical fault untuk pelanggaran yang di lakukannya.

Pertandingan menyisakan waktu tujuh detik. Pemain Crypton berhasil mencuri bola, steal, dari pamain lawan yang terlihat tidak fokus. Len kemudian berlari memutar mencari posisi untuk melakukan three point shoot. Melihat gerakan Len yang akan melakukan tembakan, tiga pemain lawan berusaha mengepungnya.

Strategi Oliver dan Len berhasil, kini mereka punya ruang khusus. Ternyata gerakan Len hanya pengalihan agar mereka tak menjaga Oliver yang berposisi sebagai guard. Oliver berdiri bebas di sebalah kiri, pemain lain yang mengetahui rencana itu akhirnya membuat passing kepada Oliver yang berdiri bebas. Sebuah tembakan, dan masuk!

Seisi ruangan berteriak histeris, gemuruh suara penonton mengalahkan bunyi peluit yang ditiupkan oleh wasit. Pertandingan berakhir tepat seusai tembakan Oliver masuk. Papan skor menunjukkan angka 104-103 untuk kemenangan tim basket Crypton akademi.

Len berteriak keras di tengah lapangan, sementara Oliver tampak diangkat oleh beberapa pemain yang merayaan kemenangan merekan. Len tampak melihat ke tribun penonton, ia berkeliling mengamati setiap wajah yang ada disana. Namun , ia tetap tidak melihat Tei.

Kepala pelatih Gakupo berjalan mendekati Len, ia lalu menepuk pundak Len.

"Taktik yang luar biasa!" ucap pelatih.

"Kerimakasih,pelatih!" jawab Len dengan senyum puas mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kakakkkk!" terdengar teriakan Rin. Len pun menoleh ke arah Rin yang berlari ke lapangan diikuti Miku yang tampak kesulitan menerobos kerumunan penonton.

Rin langsung memeluk Len , lalu mundur ketika melihat ada kepala pelatih di dekat mereka.

"Baiklah, stelah ini kita samua berkumpul di sekolah," ucap pelatih.

"Baik!"

Suasana gedung masih riuh merayakan kemenangan tim basket Crypton. Oliver yang kembali menjadi pahlawan kemenangan terlihat dikerumuni murid-murid. Sementar Len masih terus mencari keberadaan Tei yang tak tampak di gedung itu.

Tiba-tiba, seorang murid perempuan mendekati Len.

"Maaf, kak Len, ini ada pesan dari Tei." Ucap murid perempuan itu sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas. Len pun langsung menerima dan membacanya.

Len,

Maaf aku tak bisa melihatmu bertanding. Aku tak bisa memberitahumu bahwa jadwal kemotheraphy sebenarnya hari ini. Aku yakin jika kau membaca surat ini, pasti tim Crypton berhasil menjadi juara. Tersenyumlah, tugasmu kini selesai.

Tei.

Seusai membaca surat itu, Len langsung berlari ke kepala pelatih Gakupo, ia kemudian terlihat berbincang kemudian berlari menuju pintu keluar gedung. Rin dan Miku hanya bisa menatap langkah kaki Len yang terburu-buru itu.

Di sebuah rumah sakit, Tei terbaring lemah. Ia masih belum sadarkan diri setelah menjalani kemotheraphy untuk kanker yang dideritanya. Denyut nadinya normal, nsmun ia masih harus berada di dalam ruangan steril.

Malam itu bulan bersinar cukup terang. Langit kota Tokyo terlihat penuh bintang. Len yang masih memakai kostum tim basket Crypton berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Ia lalu menuju ruang informasi untuk menanyakan keberadaan Tei.

Seorang resepsionis rumah sakit kemudian memberitahu ruangan Tei dirawat. Len pun langsung menuju keruanga steril untuk melihat kondisi Tei, ia tak diperbolehkan masuk karena takut mengganggu kondisi Tei yang masih belum sadar.

Nafas Len terdengar berat, ia menatap Tei dari jrndela kaca yang ada di pintu. Wajah Tei begitu tenang, dilengannya terpasang beberapa selang infus.

"Bangunlah, Tei...Bangun..." ucap Len lirih.

Melihat Tei terbarig tak berdaya, Len merasa sedikit bersalah karena tak menemaninya saat menjalani kemotheraphy. Kemenangan yang ingin ia persembahkan langsung pada Tei kini menjadi hambar. Namun, ia yakin Tei mampu bertahan dan terus berjuang. Wajah Tei terlihat tenang, tak sedikitpun terlihat rasa sakit. Len lalu melangkah ke sebuah kursi yang ada di sudut lorong rumah sakit. Ia duduk, lalu tertidur di kursi itu.

**~To be Continued~**

* * *

**Surulululu...**

**Bagaimana Menurut kalian Chapter barunya, bagus kah ? Ga-je kah ? atau banyak kekurangan ?**

**Saya Harap Para Reders sekalian dapat memaklumi mengingat saya adalah author baru.**

**Saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada readers yang sudah mau membaca fic yang Ga-je nan abal ini.**

**Dan saya mohon maaf kalau fic saya ini banyak kekurangan. Oleh karena itu saya butuh bimbingan atau saran dari para Author yang lebih senior dari saya.**

**Saya harap ada yang mau Mereview Fic yang Ga-je nan abal ini.**

**Jika para readers ingin fic ini berlanjut. saya akan mengerjakannya sesegera mungkin. jadi...**

**Sampai Jumpa Di Fic saya yang Berikutnya.**

**Surulululu... **

**#Terbang.**


End file.
